Neopets Part One: The Tale of the Princess
by Orenji-sama
Summary: A princess comes and meets a group of Neopets and they end up going on a huge adventure...
1. Introduction to the Pets

Disclaimer: YES! We own ALL of the pets here! .....Well we don't own   
Neopets itself but WE OWN SOMETHING! YEEEEEEES!   
Ok...um "Who is we?" you ask? o.O Well, me (TaitoGurl) and Starlight Shoyru   
(used to be RaichuGirl) were RPGing the other day with our   
Neopets and all of a sudden we get into this romance/adventure story. o.O   
Maybe it was all because of the Sakura + Li (I hate that couple   
but I like this thing) music video I was watching.... > IT WAS SO DARN   
CUTE! I downloaded it....I'm gonna play it now! *people   
scream* Um...yea...on to the fic!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Chapter 1: The Princess Appears   
Neopia would be that least likely place you'd think to find this happening,   
but it all happened there. DUDEIAMCOOLNESS the desert   
Shoyru laughed with his Green Shoyru brother GreenyDeMint as they walked   
down the path to meet their friends, "Yea, I know... it was SOO   
funny.... and then Washu says 'Can you call me...little Washu?" Greeny   
laughed out loud, and loud enough for the Neopets around the   
bend to hear. Dude's head piece glistened in the sunlight that beamed down,   
the reflection was so bright it would sometimes nearly blind his   
brother.   
They both reached the meeting spot where they found three Neopets who had   
arrived early like themselves.   
"What's so funny?" ZimDragon2000 asked before her brother cut in with his   
unique way of talking.   
"I bwet dey were twalking wbout.....wunny thwings....." Dragon__Spike said   
loudly, his starry coat standing out from the grassy   
background. The Zafara siblings continued to jabber as Spike's   
other sister butted in.   
"Duh....that's why they'd be laughing..." Live_without_warning the Lupe   
huffed, she stood over the two younger ones, showing her   
wonderfully well groomed coat. She also wore a Santa suit, which seemed   
quite funny to some of the Neopians but she preferred it all the   
same. ZimDragon puffed out her chest and showed her own golden coat.   
"I knew that...." She said proudly as she looked over at the other neopets   
approaching.   
"Mom!" Spike hopped to his Zafara mother, who's coat is a beautiful   
purple color. Next to her stood Spike's and   
ZimDragon's father, tall and proud, his name was Dratini856. His blue   
coat almost matched his son's, but was slightly duller looking,   
yet was envied by other Neopets. Now, the Purple Zafara had a strange name   
indeed, she was called ZIMDIB_LUV_IS_KOOLIO   
(A/N: Yes, I did name her that.... ^^; ) but her comrades all called her   
"Zim" for short. Even though she owned this boy's name she didn't   
complain to anyone, even her owner.   
"Hey guys, where have ya been?" Dude asked them in a light hearted way.   
"Oh, just....walking," Dratini informed him with a smile planted on his   
face. Greeny laughed at the comment but quickly forgot as he   
realized a faerie had sneaked up from behind him.   
"HI ALL!" The faerie shouted to them, "What's up?"   
GreenyDeMint did a half spin-half jump, to find the faerie behind him was   
really a familiar face,   
"SPELLING! Man, you scared me!" He greeted his brother with a pat on the   
back.   
"Haha! You should have saw your face!" Spelling's faerie-like wings   
fluttered up and down in the air as he shook with laughter. Spelling's   
purplish pink fur was misleading to most of the neopets he met, it made him   
seem girlish but he really was far from it.   
"So what are we all doing today anyway?" Spelling asked quietly.   
"We have to wait for Shadow_Seeker52 and Draganite14967 and the others to   
come!"   
Warning reminded him.   
"It's DragOnite...not Draganite," Spelling corrected, he was famous for his   
spelling corrections. "AND also we have to wait for   
Kylii_Cara," Spelling blushed a bit at the last name he had mentioned.   
"Heh, yea.... obviously you HAVE to wait for her," Dratini chuckled and   
elbowed him in the ribs, Dratini had to stretch up though, for   
Spelling was hovering above him.   
"Yea, well....she's my friend," Spelling's face turned red before looking   
out among the trees and spying Shadow's black coat and a   
multi-colored blur.   
"HEY!"   
Dude's ear's caught the sound of Kylii_Cara's voice and turned to wave,   
"HI!" Dude yelled back to them as he saw their speed increase to   
a run.   
"Hillo Spelling!" Kylii ran up to his side as Spelling floated down,   
now eye level with her.   
"Hiiii...." He greet smiling, not even bothering to correct her spelling   
error. Shadow was greeted as well, the dark coated Shoyru   
flew around to see all the pets their before she finally settled down to   
talk.   
"HEY WAIT!" A gleaming light shone from the distance as an Aisha speeded up   
the trail to catch up with the others.   
"OH YEA! ....Come on MagikPrincess!" Kylii_Cara shouted to her sister,   
Magik just continued to sprint up to them, panting so   
loudly it seemed like she was being choked.   
"I'm...here...I'm...dead..." The Desert Aisha fainted in front of them,   
they all laughed out loud at the site and a couple of minutes later   
Magik was recovered.   
"Sorry about that..." She apologized while lying down in the bright green   
grass, "Hey...it seems like we're missing some pets..."   
"Yea...but who?" Greeny asked in a sarcastic manner.   
"US!" RyoOhki_12, Shoyruki_Ohki and KiraLi_Alli ran up from behind the hills   
on the west   
side of the meeting place, finally everyone had arrived.   
(A/N: Yea, I know.... there's A LOT of pets here)   
"Oh yea....I almost forgot," Dude sighed as the Striped Shoyru Shoyruki_Ohki   
and her   
sister ran up to them.   
"Stupid..." Shoyruki grumbled at him while a surprisingly reindeer-like   
Gelert named RyoOhki_12 approached from behind and another Lupe with wings   
behind the Gelert.   
"So... what are we doing today?" Ryo asked as she sat on the grass next   
to Magik.   
"READ!" Spelling said excitedly while the others sweatdropped.   
"No really...." Dude said, "Why don't we all just go to the Lost Desert?"   
"AGREED!" Magik shouted.   
"Woooo! Tis twoo wot, I'd welt!" Spike replied whimpering.   
"Stupid, Neopets don't melt, they get sunburned!" ZimDragon informed   
him.   
"Now let's not make this into an episode of Rugrats here..." Dragonite told   
them, before their faces made confused expressions.   
"Nevermind...."   
"Did you all see Tenchi yesterday?" Greeny asked them, Tenchi had been   
one of their favorite shows for a while now, ever since   
Shoyruki introduced it to everyone.   
"YEA!" They all shouted in unison.   
"Freaky.....that's only supposed to happen in animes!" Spelling informed   
them while flying next to Kylii.   
As they started to discuss the last episode of Tenchi, they didn't seem to   
notice the two shadowy figures in the distance that were walking   
towards them.   
"Princess, are you sure about this?" One of the shadows asked as she heard   
the faint sound of the laughing neopets.   
"I'd like to at least meet some of them...sheesh..." She huffed to her.   
"Well...ok then..." she agreed to her princesses terms as she started to walk   
ahead of her.   
Meanwhile, the pets laid gathered round, mostly talking about random events   
(A/N: Not those random events! ^_~) and other things "Yea,   
same here... I think Mihoshi and Kiyone would make a good--"   
Warning cut off her sentence, she lifted her head up to sniff   
at the air as Dude raised his head to see a small Kacheek and a Gelert appear   
out of the shadows.   
"Who's dat?" Kylii asked Spelling.   
"I don't know...." Spelling answered.   
"What's 'know'?" She asked innocently.   
"It's like when I make a prediction and I'm right,"   
"What's a 'prediction'?"   
"It's like a pre-thought to something,"   
"What's a 'something'?"   
Spelling gave her an angry glance but didn't bother to yell, "It's nothing,   
I made up that word...."   
"Haha! Good word...something!" Kylii shouted out her newly learned   
word as the "Princess" approached them.   
The Gelert Princess placed each foot in front of her gracefully without   
fault, she seem like she was perfect. Both her and the Kacheek   
behind her had green fur that seemed to blend in with the grass.   
"Um...hello? I'm PrincessAchika52 and I....like mints?" She smiled, looking   
strangely weird to the others. Greeny was the only one   
without a weird expression.   
"HEY! I'm the only neopet here that's obsessed with mints! ME ME MEEEEEE!"   
He pointed his hand at her, while smoke almost puffed out   
his ears.   
"Calm down man, it's only mints," Dude told him, "Your acting really...oh   
what's the word...?"   
"Stupid?" Chika answered in a rage of her own.   
"Yea, um...that's the word..." Dude said quietly as he watched the two glance   
angrily at   
each other.   
"So who are you anyway?" Spelling asked in question as the Princess turned   
her head towards him.   
"Why do YOU want to know anyway?" She answered rudely.   
"Just because...." Spelling crossed his arms and gave the Princess the "evil   
eye".   
"Well you shouldn't have asked......." Chika pouted at the flying Kyrii.   
"Wheesh, swhe's kindwa wude tisn't swhe?" Spike whispered to his sister   
ZimDragon.   
"I HEARD THAT!" Chika yelled at him with a mad glance on her face as Spike   
giggled.   
"I know," He replied laughing with his sister, the other neopets, besides the   
Kacheek and Chika grinned at the joke.   
"Humph.... Princess, are you positively, absolutely SURE you want to meet   
these pets?" the Kacheek asked the Princess in a whisper.   
"Yea, I just wanted to talk to them.....Sheesh....I'll be done soon," She   
turned her back to the Kacheek to once again try to talk to the neopets.   
~~~ 

...TO BE CONTINUED...   
I know, not a very good place to put the "To Be Continued" thing...but   
um....yea? o.O Please review! And stay tuned for the next part! It's   
gonna be written by Starlight Shoyru. ^^   



	2. Saving Lutra

Disclaimer: I'll put it here too! We (Me, Starlight Shoyru, and TaitoGurl) don't own Neopets, but we own the pets in the fic. And we don't own the song 'Money No More'. 

Summary of last chapter: The pets are at their daily meeting place when two outsiders appear - a Gelert and a Kacheek.   
*** - Scene change   
Italics - singing   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Chapter 2: The Mystery of the Princess   
"So, let me sum this up. You name is PrincessAchika52, and you...like mints. But, where are you from?" Greeny asked.   
"First of all," Chika said, stepping up to Greeny. "You should call me Chika, I hate full names. And for where I am from, that doesn't matter now." The pets stared at each other for a while. The Kacheek finally said, "You must have been wondering who I am." The other pets nodded. "Well," she continued, "I am called Lutra, Lutra_Makibi. I am the guardian of Princess Chika."   
"A gwadian? What dwoes a gwadian do?" Spike asked, leaning closer to Lutra. The Green Kacheek backed up with a look of disgust written on her face. (AN: Not really written like in pencil! It's a term!)   
"What strange speech he has, Princess." Lutra whispered to Chika. Chika nodded her head. "Listen, little one," Chika said to Spike, "why must you speak that way? Why do you not speak...normally? Like the other pets? Like me?" Spike sniffled, trying not to cry and to look brave and strong. "Cwase......cwase...I'm wike dis. Why mwust you bwe so mean?" Spike said.   
"Listen, little twerp. I am the one inquiring the questions here, okay? Do not disregard me." Chika said.   
"HEY, you leave my brother alone!" ZimDragon yelled.   
"Um, Spelling!" Kylii said. "What does 'inquiring' mean?"   
"It means asking." Spelling answered.   
"What does 'asking' mean?"   
"It means...to wonder about something and tell someone out loud in the form of a question."   
"What does 'question' mean?"   
Spelling gave Kylii a mean look, but didn't yell this time. "It's those things that you're asking...I made them up, okay?"   
"Wow, Spelling," Kylii said, getting excited, "You make up the BEST things!"   
"And that pet," Chika said, turning to Kylii, "she must not have had any schooling. She is as bad as the Starry Zafara!" Now both Spelling and ZimDragon were outraged. Zim, Dratini, and Shoyruki were glaring at Chika, giving her the "evil eye". Spike and Kylii stood together, mostly confused at the princess' behavior. Dude stepped up to Chika and said, "Look, just because you're a princess, doesn't mean you can boss us around. We don't know where you came from. We don't care. If you want to stay with us, fine, just try and be nicer. If you can't do that then leave."   
"WHAT!?" Lutra exclaimed, jumping up to Dude. She thrust her arm out at him. "You...you evil, little, UGLY INSECT!! NEVER, EVER INSULT THE PRINCESS LIKE THAT!!!" Lutra was...really angry.   
"Wow, she really protects her little princess..." Shoyruki whispered.   
"And gets mad easily, too" Dratini whispered back.   
"That's an understatement. She gets...royally cheesed off." Zim said. The other two pets started giggling. Lutra turned around. "HEY, I HEARD THAT!!!"   
"Keep walking, we don't want you here." Spelling said. Chika looked a little hurt. She looked over at Dude. She said to Lutra, "Let's go, we're not welcome here." The two Neopets walked away through the forest. Spike yelled after them, "Go 'way, and neffer cwome bwack!"   
"At least that's over...I'm glad they're gone." Magik said. The other pets agreed, nodding their heads. Dude looked to where Chika and Lutra had been standing. He then sighed, sadly. Spelling heard him and turned. "What's wrong, Dude?" Dude just sighed again and said, "I can't stop thinking about Chika...will she be alright in Neopia?"   
"Of course she will." Spelling said. "She has that Kacheek with her, she's a princess, and who would want to talk to her? What, do you like her or something?"   
"I think I do, Spelling, I think I do like Chika." Dude answered. He ran ahead to the others, leaving Spelling behind. Spelling just shook his head.   
***   
Chika and Lutra had been walking for thirty minutes. They were completely lost. "Um, Lutra, where are we?" Chika said.   
"I think we are in the Haunted Forest, not a pleasant place to be." Lutra answered. Then, the bushes started to rattle. A strange creature jumped out. "Who are you, and what do you want!?" Lutra yelled at the creature.   
"I am the Shadow Usul, I will beat you to a pulp!" The creature cried. It charged at Chika.   
"AHHHHHHHH!!! Lutra, HELP!!!" Chika screamed. Lutra jumped in front of Chika, taking the blow for her.   
"Princess..." Lutra said, weakly. The Shadow Usul had hit her very hard. "Go...find someone strong....bring them back here. I will fend this evil being off until then. GO!" Chika ran off. Lutra continued to fight the Shadow Usul, but not well.   
***   
Shoyruki, ZimDragon, Spike, and Ryo were talking about Tenchi again. Dude was sitting alone, Spelling was with Kylii, Shadow, Kira, and Magik talking about good books, and the others were playing a game of some sort with a ball. The bushes in the forest rattled. Warning pricked up her ears. "Now what?" she said. Chika jumped out, panting.   
"It's really bad....Lutra and I.........walking....Shadow Usul! Lutra....fighting it......needs help, please come!" she said while trying to catch her breath.   
"Why would we want to help you?" Dragonite said. "You insulted us, and hurt others feelings"   
"I apologize for being so inconsiderate. But please, you have to help Lutra!" Chika screamed. She started crying. Dude walked up to her.   
"Hey, don't cry. I believe what you said about apologizing. I'll come help you." he said, comforting her. Chika looked up and said, "Thank you, you're so kind." The two went off to help Lutra.   
***   
Lutra wasn't faring well against the Shadow Usul. She was beaten and bruised in many places. Finally, just in time, Chika and Dude appeared. "LUTRA!!!" Chika cried out. Dude ran up to the Shadow Usul and started to fight it. Chika ran over to Lutra. "Lutra..." Chika said with tears in her eyes.   
"I will be alright, my princess." Lutra said. Then they heard a terrible screech. Dude had beaten the Shadow Usul!   
"He did it, he won!" Chika exclaimed. She ran up to Dude "Thank you for saving Lutra and me! What is your name?"   
"My name is DUDEIAMCOOLNESS, but just call me Dude for short." the Desert Shoyru said, blushing.   
"Listen, Dude, do you know anypet that Lutra and I can stay with?" Chika asked.   
"You could stay with Kira and Shadow. They probably won't mind." Dude answered. The three pets then walked out of the Haunted Woods, back to Neopia Central.   
***   
Later that day, everyone was back in the field, safe and happy. Kira and Shadow had let Chika and Lutra stay with them in their Neohome.   
"Chika," Shoyruki said, "Lutra told me that you can sing very well. Why don't you sing something for us?"   
"Okay, I know a good song." Chika said, standing up. "Listen everyone! I just want to sing something for all of you, just for being so kind to Lutra and me for letting us stay with you."   
"Yay! A swong, a swong!" Spike exclaimed happily. The pets sat down around Chika. She turned on a CD player, chose the song, and hit the play button. She started to sing. 

I see the fancy life you've been chasing   
That's a pretty car you've been racing   
You mention your vacations, the beach at Bali   
Well good for you   
But that doesn't matter much to me   
'Cause it's only money 

Before this you were funny and charming   
What's been going on is alarming   
'Cause now you only value the things that you pay for   
Well get a clue   
It's money, no more 

Yes, it's money, no more   
Less important than a little smile   
No, I can't be around your money no more   
No, no more 

Do you remember   
How simple it all used to be   
For you and for me   
We were happy   
Who cares what we had or had not   
You came up in the world and forgot 

Dude was amazed at how well Chika sang. She was...perfect, perfect in every way to him. He kept listening to her song. 

You called me from the phone in your pocket   
To say you're moving up like a rocket   
Whatever is in fashion is what you pine for   
You know you do   
It's money, no more 

Yes, it's money, no more   
Less important that a tender word   
No, I can't be around your money no more   
No, no more 

Do you remember   
The pizza we eat in the park   
We'd walk until dark   
By the river   
And we never hurried our pace   
Or cared if we were going someplace 

Oh I remember   
The man I imagined you were   
The one I prefer   
Your compassion   
For people you grew to ignore   
This world of yours is money no more 

When Chika was finished singing, every pet clapped. Dude clapped the loudest. Now he knew, that he truly loved Chika.   
~~~   
...TO BE CONTINUED...   
Yep, REALLY mushy, I know. I'm a romance person! I like that song...it's one of my favs that's why I chose it. So, stay tuned until the next chapter, written by TaitoGurl!   
  
  



	3. Return of the Shadow Usul! Ryo's Brave ...

YES!! I finally did it! I finished the CHAPTER! xD ....Ahem... Well here it is! ^^;   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Chapter 3: Return of the Shadow Usul! Ryo's Brave Sacrifice!   
After her performance Chika took a bow as the pets clapped. The Gelert walked over to the others, "How was I?" She asked Dude sweetly. "Y-you were g-goo......." Dude started with a goofy look on his face and cheeks going red. "Um, I think he liked it....?" ZimDragon said while her brother giggled. GreenyDeMint laid his head on his paw and sighed. "It was ok....I guess," He replied looking in the opposite direction while the others continued to complement Chika on her singing talents. "Thanks," Chika smiled at the others before sitting down next to Dude and continuing to chat with the Neopets again. Warning had noticed the sky becoming a bit darker then usual, but even though it was about three o' clock it didn't seem anything to be alarmed about. She turned back to hear Dude bragging about defeating the Shadow Usul. "And then I was like 'POW' and 'BOOM' and then she was like sayin: 'ARRRRGH! Don't hurt me oh so powerful Shoyru who I dread and fear and should be named the best Shoyru in the world! Even better than Shoyruki and--' " Dude was interrupted by a knock on the head by the striped Shoyru near him. "Get on with it, will ya?" Shoyruki snapped at him. "Ouch...okaaaaaaaay....So anyway...." He started his tale again while the others listened attentively (A/N: Well...maybe not THAT attentively... -.-;). Dude's victory had proved the Shadow Usul's defeat to the others and himself, but near the forest there still stood a faint shadow. It's eye's glowed a dark red as it clutched the tree beside it. The shadow plotted it's revenge for the unknowing neopets as it watched them from the woods. She stood under the tree so to stay in the darkness until it was after sunset when the Shadow Usul could attack. Meanwhile, Dude's story was completed and another tale was being told....Spike shivered as he awaited the ending of his sister's ghost story. "T-t-hen what?" The Starry Zafara asked. "Then...the boy could hear the creature approaching..." ZimDragon hung over the pets as she told the tale. "It came to end of the wall and was about to turn on the boy...and then....AHHHHHHH!" ZimDragon screamed at the top of her lungs, everyone flinched and yelled expect for Warning who didn't move a muscle. "What? That's it? 'AHHHHHHH'?" She asked. "Yep," "That's a pretty bad ending...why doesn't it end with something like: 'And the monster ate him....THE END'?" "It's supposed to scare you with the scream and then you scream and then...yea... you get it?" "Not really...." Warning turned her head away from them as Dragonite decided to tell a story of his own. Something had caught her eye, the Lupe's ears pointed up as she sniffed the air. "What's...that?" She leaned closer to the ground and squinted her eyes. "Hey....Warning....hello?" Kira fluttered her wings slightly as she turned her head to one side and seeing Warning not paying attention. The Green Lupe ignored the neopet behind her and kept trying to figure out what the shadow was. "Hey....." Kira snuck up next to her...."HELLO?!?!?!?!" She yelled in Warning's ear. The scared Lupe leaped up in shock before tumbling down and landing on the ground with a thump, "HIIIIIIII! ....er...HEY! What'd you do that for?!" The Faerie Lupe grinned, "I had to, you were staring off into space..." She swung her head back to see that Dragonite was almost done his story. Warning made an annoyed sound before peering slightly back to where she had saw the shadow, she could see it more clearly now.   
Ryo and Chika both sat next to each other cheerfully talking. "Yea, that's my favorite part too!" Chika smiled at the Christmas Gelert, they had just started to talk a while ago and became fast friends. Ryo smiled back as she continued the conversation, "Yea, that was sooo funny also and then they were all like looking weird and stuff then they were all like this and..." Ryo made tired face with a sweatdrop (-_-;). "Um....I forgot that part?" Chika laughed a little while sweatdropping herself. "And that was the end of the ants!" Dragonite concluded smiling and almost bursting out into laughter. Kylii face faulted, "Dat was disgusting!" "Yea, gross..." Spelling agreed. "Well I dwought dat wit twas wery gwood and I wiked wit wery wuch w-and....w-and..wit twas wery werid-wish...." Spike stated. "Whaaaaaaat?!" All the neopets asked at the same time. "Nwothing...." Spike sighed. As the Neopets talked the sun sunk in the distance and the sky became a light pinkish color, "It's almost time..." (A/N: BUM BUM BUUUM! xD)   
~~~   
Ryo and Chika sat and stared at the sunset, they talked while a certain Shoyru wished it was him instead of Ryo sitting next to Chika. "Good day, wasn't it?" Chika asked, her eyes glued on the setting sun. "Yea, thanks for coming here, it's been really fun, are you going to stay for a while?" Ryo asked. Chika nodded, "Yes, for a little while longer, I really enjoy it here and would like to stay, it's a lot different from home," "Where do you live anyway?" "Well, my family's very rich and we live in a very big mansion, it's quite nice but I still think it's nicer out here," Chika concluded, the sun was disappearing in the distance and darkness started to envelop all the Neopets on the hill. The others laid around on the hill top, viewing the sunset as Ryo and Chika were. The shadow Usul in the woods had been waiting for this moment, "Humph, the little pets shouldn't be out at this hour anyway," She smirked at her comment and prepared to move out. "Well," Spelling started, "We should go home pretty soon, it's getting dark," "Awwww," The others whined. "Just a little bit Spelling?" Kylii asked with innocent eyes. "Uh...okay..." Spelling sighed. "May--Maybe we could play flashlight tag!" Kylii said in an excited manner. "WEAH!" Spike leaped up in the air, "Lwet's pwlay!" All the neopets agreed to the little one's decision. "But...we kind of...need a flashlight..." Dratini informed them with a sad expression. "THIS LOOKS LIKE A JOB FOR....!" Greeny started, the others stared and sweatdropped, "Erm, sorry I've been watching to much Cartoon Network," "I HAVE ONE!" Said an enthusiastic Chika, she pulled a short gray flashlight from her pocket, "Hey, I have to be prepared," Dude grinned in her direction. "Ok then...YOUR IT!" Dude kept his goofy smile as he leaned over to tag Chika. She laughed and raced after him as the last ray of light faded away in the sky... The shadow's eyes glowed as bright as blood, it approached the hill with slight caution as it watched the pets run around in the darkness. The figured laughed as it crept closer to them. Lutra cried as she was chased by Kira down the side of the hill, even she was playing tag with the others. The darkness swept towards her as she ran, breathing heavily. Lutra felt something pull at her left leg; she fell to her knees and was dragged across the grass as she screamed cries for help. "AHHHHH! HELP ME!" The green Kacheek cried out to the others playing on the hill. The Christmas Lupe heard the screams from were she was and leaped towards the commotion. "I knew there was something wrong," She jumped over the edge of the hill and landed on the other side were Lutra was being attacked. "GET OFF ME!" She yelled with tears in her eyes, Chika came tumbling down the top of the hill. "Lutra!" The princess screamed in terror as Ryo came running after her, followed by Dude flying above next to Dragonite, Greeny and Shoyruki. Spike, ZimDragon and Kylii stayed back with Dratini, Spelling and Zim. "Let her go you beast!" Warning howled at the creature and flung her paw at it. Her whole arm went straight through the Usul as she fell forward, taking an impact on her shoulder. The Green Lupe growled as her fur sprung up on her back, preparing to attack again. Ryo ran towards the dark figure as she opened her mouth, trying to bite the thing, like Warning's attempt it didn't work. "Come ON! Work already!" Ryo cried after landing straight on her face. The Shoyru all dove down at the figure, it's arm still gripped Lutra's sore leg. "What's happening?" Shoyruki whined once she had passed through the Usul and had quickly floated to the ground with the others. Dude had been the only Shoyru to succeed in the attack, his fist was planted in the Usul's right cheek. A bead of sweat dripped off his face as he quickly removed his fist and started to punch rapidly at her. Lutra yelped as she was pulled back and forth; the Usul dodged almost every blow Dude threw at her. The green Kacheek was also not going to give up, she kicked frequently at the Usul above her while trying to attack with all her strength. The Shadow Usul ignored the blows that simply went thorough her arm as she concentrated on the Desert Shoyru in front of her. The Usul lunged out and hit Dude hard in the stomach, he winced in pain and missed the next couple of shots he took. "Oh..." Chika worried, "I hope he'll be ok," Shoyruki watched Dude fight, "Why can't we fight the Usul and HE can," She asked annoyingly. "I'm not sure," Warning answered, "I thought Dude had killed the Usul...but, anyway...we might as well not waste our energy trying to help him, we'll just fail to land any punches," "But, we have to help him somehow," Chika's eyes started to water as she wished she could do something to help the Shoyru. Ryo crouched while looking straight at the Usul, full of rage herself she stood up and said to Chika, "I'll help," The Christmas Gelert was slightly fearful but wanted to kill the Shadow Usul just as much as Dude did. "Don't try too!" Greeny called to her, "It just won't work," Ryo turned her head to look back at them as a strong wind started to make her ears sway, "I can always try," She stated stubbornly before taking one final leap in the direction of the three battling neopets. Ryo ran toward the Usul with fire in her eyes, she jumped in the air and dove on the Usul. Unlike the last attack Ryo had surprisingly knocked her down. Dude stopped to catch his breathe and take in what just happened, he dropped to one knee as he looked upon the fighters. Ryo swung her claws in all different directions, almost hitting Lutra which was still in the hands of the Shadow Usul. Ryo decided to finally get Lutra out of the fight, she bite the shadow's arm and lifted it in the air. The Usul squealed as she flung Lutra about ten feet away. "AHHHH!" Lutra screamed before crashing near the other neopets. "Lutra!" Chika came running to her to tend to the Green Kacheek's wounds, "...Please be ok..." The Shadow Usul whimpered at her penetrated arm but still tried to gain the power in the fight, it saw that the Desert Shoyru was almost ready to attack and quickly decided to use one final attack. Her body glowed as black as the night around her, the shape's red eyes returned, Ryo backed slightly away off the shadow neopet in fear of being hit. All of a sudden a blot of lightning appeared from out of the sky, no rain, just a blot of lightning and a cracking sound. It struck the ground with force behind them as the others jumped in surprise.   
"Do you think they're ok?" ZimDragon asked as she huddled closer to her brother and mother. "I don't know, but I hope they are," Zim answered with worry in her eyes. Spike closed his eyes, fearful of the flash of light that had come, and shuddering he curled up into a tight ball. Ryo was scared herself as her fearful eyes fell upon the Usul's glowing body, it grinned evilly and took a single step toward her. "W--what's happening?" Ryo cowered and fell back closer to the ground. "I hope you want that to be the last thing you ever say..." the Usul had already grown over ten times her size and could even be seen by the neopets hiding behind the hill. The Christmas Gelert whimpered as she closed her eyes tight, at that moment the giant Usul sent a powerful blow of lightning into Ryo's body. The black lightning forced Ryo's body to fly backwards in the air as the others watched in fear. Ryo's eyes opened wide as she took her final breath...   
~~~ ...TO BE CONTINUED!...   
xD Wasn't that a good place to stop?! ^^; Well yes, it was kind of suspenseful.... don't you agree? *turns to audience which is nothing more than an old man and a ham sandwich* o.O And um...now it's time for...Starlight Shoyru (Or...Now known as: Kari-Ohki ^^;) to write the NEXT chapter *people suddenly run into the audience and cheer* 0.0; Sorry it took me so long to write. So. Many. Projects. *_*   



	4. The Defeat of the Shadow Usul

;_; The last chapter had a nice ending. A little warning, this is the first   
really depressing chapter in the fic. 

Summary of last chapter: The Shadow Usul returned, and nopet could fight it   
except Dude. Then Ryo gave one last attack, but was knocked back by the   
Usul.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Chapter 4: Tears for a Gelert   
The Shadow Usul cackled manically as it prepared for it's next attack.   
Dude, Greeny, Dragonite, Shoyruki, and Shadow jumped in the air and hovered,   
ready to counterattack when the time was right. Spike uncurled from his   
protective ball and asked his sister, "Are we gonna wose, wister?"   
"No way, Dude and Ruki and the other grown-ups will beat her." ZimDragon   
answered.   
"And...what wbout Ryo?"   
"I...Ryo...um, I'm not sure." ZimDragon stuttered. Both young Zafara   
looked at their mother. But Zim's eyes were glued onto Chika, Lutra, and the   
battle.   
The battle raged on. The five Shoyru, Dratini, Warning, and Spelling   
were trying as hard as they could to defeat the Shadow Usul. their attempts   
to attack were limited though. The Shadow Usul blocked most of their   
attacks, and the ones that hit were like flea bites to her. She gathered   
another orb of dark energy and tossed it at the flying Shoyru. All but Dude   
were hit. He watched as his best friends were hurt. And Ryo...what was her   
fate?   
*** 

"Lutra...will you be alright?" Chika asked her guardian.   
"I shall be fine now, my princess." Lutra answered, standing up. She   
almost fell over, but caught herself. Chika didn't notice.   
"Lutra, my guardian," Chika said proudly. Lutra gave a small flinch.   
"go and defeat this evil menace!"   
"I will, my...princess." Lutra again stumbled a bit over those last   
words. She walked away towards the battle. When she was out of Chika's   
hearing range she whispered, "My friend."   
***   
Kylii, Magik, and Kira were in a group by themselves. Kira had been   
wounded badly on her leg, and Kylii used her bandana to cover the deep cut.   
"Hey Magik, what ya starin' at?" Kylii asked.   
"It's RyoOhki. She looks...um...knocked out." the Desert Aisha answered   
uncertainly.   
"So what you're saying is...mmph!" Kira started, but Magik put her paw   
over her mouth. Magik whispered in Kira's ear "Don't say anything!" Kira   
nodded in response.   
***   
Dude was losing his energy by dodging the Shadow Usul's attacks. He,   
Dratini, and Spelling were the only pet fighting. Zim was faced with a   
difficult decision.   
"Children, I'm going to help the others fight." she said.   
"Well, wif wyou gwo, I gwo twoo!" Spike exclaimed.   
"Yeah, me too!" ZimDragon also said.   
"You can't! I won't let you. I'm going now. ZimDragon, protect your   
brother." Zim then ran into the fray. Spike started crying, and ZimDragon   
tried to comfort him.   
As soon as Zim got into the battle area, she was knocked down by a flying   
Spelling.   
"Argh, Spelling, get off!" Zim yelled. The Faerie Kyrii struggled to   
get up. "okay, you're hurt. Get off and go protect my children." Spelling   
wobbled off.   
When he got to ZimDragon and Spike, he collapsed.   
"Spellwing!" Spike cried. He started whimpering, and curled into a small   
ball again. Now, ZimDragon was scared too. She wrapped herself around her   
brother...and cried.   
***   
Lutra had marched into battle again. She was behind the Shadow Usul.   
She looked up near the middle of its back. Lutra gasped in surprise, was she   
seeing straight? There was a small hole! It was a scar from when Dud had   
destroyed it before. Lutra let out a high-pitched whistle. The Shadow Usul   
turned around looking for the source of the sound, now ignoring Dude,   
Dratini, and Zim. Dude looked for a spot to attack, when he saw the hole!   
He gathered up enough energy for the final blow.   
"Shoyru Inferno!" the fiery blast hit in the exact spot that Dude had   
aimed for.   
"No! Impossible! I can't be defeated again!" The Shadow screamed as it   
turned into smoke and disappeared.   
***   
Chika was jumping for joy. The Shadow Usul was gone forever! Now she   
and her friends would be safe. But then she remembered something. Ryo!   
What had happened to her? Chika ran down to where Ryo was lying, running so   
fast she almost tripped over her paws.   
"Ryo?" Chika said when she got to her friend's side. Ryo didn't answer   
or move. Shoyruki, Magik, Kylii, and Dude came to see what was wrong. Chika   
turned away, tears in her eyes. "Ryo..." she thought. "I couldn't protect   
you...I'm worthless...I wasn't a good friend..."   
***   
Now, if you look in the field, it looks the same as it did before the   
arrival of the Shadow Usul. Except for one thing. Near the forest line,   
there is a stone with writing on it. It says: 

RyoOhki_12   
14th day of Relaxing, Y3 - 9th day of Eating, Y4   
Christmas Gelert   
Sacrificed her life to defeat   
the Shadow Usul   
~~~   
...TO BE CONTINUED...   
Talk about a sad ending...and now Chika is all depressed. What will happen?   
Just wait for the next chapter!   



	5. Chika's Painful Past: The Wish for Ryo

Chika's Painful Past: The Wish for Ryo

  


  


The air around the neopets was filled with victory and at the same time...deafeat. For even though Dude had defeated the Shadow Usual, Ryo was lost and gone forever...   
"She's dead..." Chika sighed, sitting down in front of the tombstone, paying her respects for her friend. The others sat on the hill where their friend had once lived, no one talked, they were too over come with grief and sorrow. Dude slowly flew towards the grave with tears falling from his eyes to the ground. Chika looked at him out of the corner of her eye and sighed in sadness once again.   
"Go away..." she took Dude by surprise.   
"B-but..."   
"I just want to be alone...go away!" Chika's tone turned to anger as she turned around to face him.   
"I just wanted to--...sorry..." more tears fell from his eyes as Dude flew back to the top of hill. The others looked over at him as Dude shook his head from side to side. He slowly landed slightly away from the others, crying in defeat. Just then something caught his eye, a sparklingly streak of light flew across the sky.   
"A shooting star..." He turned his head to the side to see if the neopets had seen it, but only one other had.... 

"I wish...to see Ryo...I want to see my sister again," Chika pronounced, her fur blowing in the night wind. The shooting star disappeared in the sky as she walked, slightly limping, towards Lutra.   
"Are you OK Chika?" Lutra asked in a concerned voice, she paced by Chika's side, gripping her shoulders to help her up the hill.   
Chika said nothing but looked to the stars as more tears fell from her already damp black eyes. When they reached the top, Chika sat down and continued her sad disposition, never had Lutra seen her so depressed.   
"Are you ok?" Dratini asked, hopping over to her. Chika's mood changed since she had last been confronted.   
"Yea, yea, fine..." she sniffled and kept her gaze on the ground, "I just never really dealt with this kind of problem before,"   
Spelling hovered next to a depressed Kylii_Cara, "We never had ether so you're not alone..." he sighed in sorrow as Chika gave him a thankful smile in return.   
"Thank you, but..." her smile turned to a frown, "I can't get over it..."   
Live_Without_Warning scowled, "You never even met her before and your life! Why are you all sad?"   
The weeping desert shoyru heard the mean comment and leaped into the air, "What?"   
Warning turned her head slightly to the side and slyly remarked, "Well, I was only saying that it's suspicious and everything, why would Chika be this upset over some Gelert she never met,"   
"She's NOT just some Gelert, she was our friend!" Dude quickly glided over and around the Lupe meeting her eye to eye, "And Chika is sad just the rest of us! So have some sympathy for her!! She's suffering more than you think!" Dude finished his bold statement.   
Chika sighed at the two fighting neopets, "She wasn't just some neopet to me either...and she wasn't just a friend..."   
"WHAT?! You're...!?" Dude's eyes were larger then ones of a Buzz.   
Chika frowned, "No, of course it's not that...she was, my sister..."   
"Oh ok that's better I just thought you were-- wait, she was your sister? Then--,"   
Warning interrupted him, "No stupid, she was her brother..." she rolled her eyes, giggling for a moment. Dude glared at the green lupe but made no action to pursue her at the time, his glance then traveled back to Chika's face before waiting for an explanation.   
Chika sighed and started to tell the awaiting neopets about her family, "Well, my sisters' names are Drayati, Kytra, Mika and Ryo, plus my little brother Kyta but..." she stopped for a second to collect her thoughts, "He died," Chika announced in a cold whisper, "When he was little he strayed away from home and almost became imprisoned in the pound, it would have been better however. For he struggle until his life had run out..." Chika trailed off as her eyes watered up and the others replied with a chorus of "I'm sorry". "Thank you," the gelert princess answered quietly before continuing on, "My one sister Kyrta, is a twin to my brother Kyta, unfortunately though she is also gone... Well, when she was young she became enchanted with the outside world. She wanted to travel the whole world of Neopia no matter what the cost... So, she left a few months later, we searched for her everywhere but Kyrta was never found. At least I know she's happy seeing the world and not being stuck in a fancy palace anymore..." Chika paused for a second to catch her breath and moved on, "My next sister is one of my youngest, Mika, and...I'm afraid that she too is gone...when she lived with us for the time being her joy and laughter would bring everyone to love her. She was the nicest neopet I had ever known...she always took the the blame...no matter what the punishment was," Chika laughed slightly to herself before stopping to begin the part she dreaded, "But...one day while on a walk, she wandered far off into the forest...I believe she was chasing a petpet of some kind, I-I'm not sure...but all I know is that I heard a squeal coming from the bushes...I saw a man emerge from the brush, carrying Mika with him... I don't remember much about his apperance...execpt his devilish smile, I know I couldn't forget that. Mika, luckily was not killed that day, but instead was kidnapped by the man and trained by him...I suspect she has to become mean like her owner though...she was influenced by most things in our home..." Chika stopped...turning away from the others as a long, cold silence came over them, all of them silently mourning Chika's unfortunate siblings.   
"Chika..." Dude's eyes watered, "I-I'm so sorry, I had no idea how much pain you went through...I--"   
"Then there was Ryo..." Chika interrupted, "I guess you all know what happened to her..." the gelert sat on the icy morning ground as the sun began it's daily raise one again. "The only remaining sister I have left...is Drayati...If I lose her...I-I'd...I don't know what I'd do,"   
Drops of water stained the ground below her as the gelert leaped forward into a running pace, dashing away from the others...running towards somewhere Chika hoped would help her. 

The neopets all had bewildered looks on their faces, "Why the hell did she do THAT?!" Greeny ask loudly...maybe a little to loudly to the other's dismay.   
"Shut up," Dude snapped, his head not making a single movement. The baby Zafaras shivered in the morning air as light slowly unveiled the land once again.   
Shoyruki stepped towards the desert shoyru, "Well, if not doing anything, I'll go and get her--" the neopet then stepped back at Dude's reaction.   
"No..." He raised his voice a bit..."I think she has to sort this out for herself, I'm worried about her too but..." he stopped and kept his eyes on the distant running gelert. 

~~~ 

The land before her turned cold, frozen with ice as the sorrow within Chika's heart.   
"I have lost to many friends...this is the only thing I can do...." the brave gelert traveled onward on the snowy ground, not knowing if she would make this journey. The snowy area around her was vast. covered with freshly fallen snow. In the distance, however, stood a tall mountain reaching upwards, surrounded by snow clouds.   
"I don't care how far away it is..." she shivered to herself as she pressed on with her deadly journey. It took longer then it seemed, three hours to actually walk there, and five more hours just to hike up the misshapen trail of the monstrous mountain. The light of the moon was her only traveling companion as Chika placed one paw in front of the other climbing to her destination.   
"F-finaly..." the heavy sound of snoring filled her ears as Chika approached one of the most powerful beings in Neopia. The gelert shivered, not because of the cold, but out of fright.   
"I will not give up. I will not give up. I will not give up!!!" Chika whispered, as her uncertainty started to take over her body little by little.   
The snow blew around her as the royal gelert walked cautiously towards the snake like figure...It moved.   
"AH!" Chika yelled, taken aback by the giant figure arising in front of her... "...Snowager...I--I--"   
It said nothing, but looked down upon her as a lion would to a mouse, it's giant eyes were wide open as Chika gazed up, unsure of her question.   
"I-I-I....BRING RYO BACK!" She yelled into the void around them...she was lucky, no rumbling had sounded off. The Snowager lifted it's head higher but still said nothing, Chika stepped back in fear watching the mouth of the monstrous snake open as a burst of energy and light appeared before her. 

~~~ 

Dude gasped.   
"What?" Spelling asked looming over his shoulder, only to be pushed by a powerful wind blowing him back to the ground. The golden Shoyru flew off in a worried frenzy...   
"Chika..." Dude whispered before flying faster in to the distance.   
~~~   


WHOO! I did it! I finished it! FINALLY! xD I finally got off my lazy butt and finished it...-_-; Well, now it's time for the next chapter...who ever's actually reading this! ^^;   
  



End file.
